


You Were Kissing

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Ron is a tad surprised at his friend's choice of partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Not my universe; belongs to JKR. I stopped reading other people’s visions to change the music, and overheard this little snippet of insanity. I simply MUST use the word snark or a variant at least once in every story. Sorry. Come, join me. Embrace the madness – lol.

A/N – eternal thanks to Laura for help, encouragement, discussion, and perspective. You rock, my friend, you rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You were kissing Snape!” Ron Weasley’s eighteen year old voice was incredulous, and just a touch disgusted.

“I was NOT kissing Snape.”

“Yes, you were. I saw you.”

“No I wasn’t, and no you didn’t.” The voice of the Wonder Wizard was exasperated.

Ron’s voice was a shout as they headed down the Potions corridor.

“You were KISSING SNAPE!”

Defensive. “All right, fine. I was kissing Snape.”

“Harry? Would you care to explain WHY you were kissing Snape?” Ron thought to himself that there had never been a day as weird as this one, and there doubtless never would be. He was very sadly mistaken.

The voice was vexed, deeply vexed. “No, Ron, I would NOT like to explain. Not until you RELAX. We’re going to be late for class. Now come ON, and for Circe’s sake, be QUIET!”

Ron shut up. Harry. Kissing Snape. How odd; how every odd indeed. Was there a curse going ‘round, then? He didn’t think so.

Later on, in class, a whisper, as they demonstrated defense moves to the first years they were both teaching; it was vital these children learned what they could before all out war struck them. “It’s not like I’m a CHILD, Ron. I can kiss anyone I like.”

Flaming eyebrows meeting his hairline, Ron hissed back. “If Snape is who you like, you really should see Madame Pomfrey about that, mate. I’m sure she’s got a potion that cures madness…and bad taste in men.”

“Oh that’s just bloody HILARIOUS, Ron, thanks very much for THAT!” 

Silence, for nearly the rest of the class period. Then spitting.

“I am NOT mad, I’m NOT hexed, and he’s NOT the demon you think he is.”

Ron’s eyebrows couldn’t really go any higher in disbelief, but he did try. “You’re mad. Absolutely, completely, utterly barking MAD!”

They left the classroom and meandered down the corridor.

Stomping. Then it stopped. Ron cautiously advanced, not knowing what he’d find, but very much afraid he did know after all.

Moaning. The sound of fingers stroking across heavy silk. Whispered murmurs of desire. Ron pulls back, half horrified, half entranced. He stays in the shadows, so he can see just what spell the snarky Potions Master is using on his friend.

They’re kissing. Not mere brushes of lips. Not chaste bussing of lips. It’s an all out assault on one another’s tonsils and part of Ron thinks it’s all rather hot. Part of Ron is glad his friend has found some happiness. The other part of Ron simply cannot wrap his mind around the concept of Harry and Snape. Kissing. In the bloody corridors. So deeply he really cannot tell who started it, or if it will ever end.

Silence. Oh shite, says Ron’s sinking heart, they’ve noticed me. A split second later, he knows they have not.

“How did it go, Harry?” The normal sarcasm is gone from the voice, but Ron is unsure what has replaced it. 

“Oh, bloody fabulously, Severus, just brilliantly!” The voice of his friend is part petulance, part anger, part hurt.

“Hush. It will be all right. He cares for you; you’re his best friend in the world. He’ll get used to it.” The normally supercilious voice is suddenly rich chocolate, and brings to mind…love. Yes, that’s it, thinks Ron, it sounds like love. Like a loving caress of skin to skin, but just using his voice. Good grief, he thinks, the man’s in love. With Harry Potter. The world has officially come to an end.

Ron makes a decision; that swiftly, that certainly. He knows he cannot lose his best friend simply because he is befuddled by his friend’s choice of partner. Snape is right; he’d get used to it. He steps out of the shadows, one hand extended.

“Professor. Harry. Congratulations.” He reaches out to shake Snape’s hand, and puts all the sincerity he can muster into the grip. He is gratified by the man’s look of surprise and pleasure. Maybe Snape’s not such a bad guy after all, now that they’re not blowing things up all over his classroom. Harry seems to like him quite a lot; that’s good enough for Ronald Weasley.

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Would you care to join us for dinner in our quarters?”

Their quarters? When did Harry go from being a ‘him’ to being part of an ‘our’? He realizes he’s been rather self involved lately, and resolves to do better.

“I’ll look forward to it, Professor Snape.”

“Call me Severus, please.”

“If you’ll call me Ron.” Ron’s eyes flash up at Snape for the briefest of moments, full of protective platonic love for his friend. Snape’s eyes flash back at him; message received and responded to.

“Thank you, Ron.” Behind him, Harry breathes a sigh of pure relief. 

“Six o’clock, then, just say ‘enter’ to the door, and you’ll be admitted.

“Right.”

Ron strides off into the shadows, and Harry collapses against his beloved in utter contentment.

“That, Severus, was bloody BRILLIANT!”

Snape agrees, ever arrogant, ever confident, even when this love has so undone him.

Together, they stroll, hand in hand, to their quarters.

The End.


End file.
